VEX STORY
by oliver watts
Summary: this story is about Vex who is Marcus long sister before he joined the Italy coven he was part of the Russian coven who instead of red or yellow eyes they have green eyes because they eat vampire flesh to make there power grow stonger.


**The book of arch**

my name is Joan and I am a witch and am part the coven of witch's the cave that is in my land (skyrim)daggers tip .i arrived in home after collecting ingredient for my sister Anna who was attack by a werewolf in the woods when she went hunting .i enters the cave but unlike everyday I seen the real beauty of the cave. My dead master peter who was a powerful wizard said that these cave is the last place the book of arch was seen .i arrived at my sister aid and seen how much destruction was done to Anna she hand a bleeding neck where the beast bite her and a scratch on her hip all the way down to her right leg. Where Rose I ask Jane who was peter wife who has be my bodyguard. She had a old face grey hair on her head but still look petty and like she was only her grey hair was so long it reach her back and she was slim with a burn mark on her hand from years ago. Have you send Rose out alone Jane? No I send Emily out with her and we have Taylor out hunting the tracks of the beast. Good hope they live we the last old witch coven left in daggers tip only 6 of us Anna is almost dead Taylor is only 16 and only discovery her powers of healing. Emily and Rose you and me are the only ones fit to fight. Take these ingredient and show Taylor how to make a healing potion for werewolf bites and make sure Anna is well healed. But I sworn to stay with you at all times. Stop Rose and Emily can come now where are the wepeons. We have only you sword and a dagger and a few sunlight bombs. Oh give me the sword and dagger. I left the cave and saw Rose coming with Emily on her back what happed Rose. We were ambush from 4 vampires I threw a light bomb I had with me in my bag. Then we thought they were dead but then one jumped up and bite her and almost took her neck out I threw a fireball spell at him and I didnt know what to do and. Oh what about Taylor I never forgive myself if she died. sush bring Emily to Jane she will heal her. Where was Taylor last. North of Riverwood . okay I used a trasporting spell to bring me there seen Taylor on the floor past out. look over her to see a girl with black hair and a tan face and was on her knees beside her. Don't kill me she was like that when I came here. What you name? Summer my name is Summer. Ok what are you doing here. I seen a bang and my coven is down in (death ridge)I gasp what my cove is in (daggers tip) we are be attack by vampire everday we lost our leader. Well there is room at (daggers tip) only if you want Summer. Of corse is it true that the decent of Joan arch lives there? Yes I do., she gasp. Now you know where the cave is? Of corse .. how many of you are coming? Three. Ok met you there. Then she transport back to her cave I think.i grab Taylor arm and transport back to the cave Jane we have a other injury. Oh no Taylor. She fine Rose hows Anna? I am fine Anna was walking around but she had a sense of despair on her face. i huged her . thank try not to toch the scar sister ok. How is Emily. Getting better she will be fine in 3 days. Ok now what wrong with Taylor. She was knock out cold by a very powerful l puch in the face knock out by a vampire I believe .we will have visitors then Jane draw her dagger and then came out to check what was there. It us Joan. There stood Summer with two men at her left one holding a bow and arrows in a quiver. and he was blode I think my kind. And the other boy who only look like 15 years old and was holding two axes in his hands. Summer you can come here but 1 you need to tell me what you friends names are. The one with black hair is Alec he my brother and the other one with a lighter black color to his hair I am Rayne hunter for this coven and a scriber who translates ancient scrolls and I found one in Yazan ruin and I think that the way to bring back our mother Joan of arch maker to the book of arch which can make it impossble for the vampire cultist to rise vex in Russa in Moscow . Ok may we enter ask Alec. Ok you may enter then Alec look at Anna. Dose it hurt? No it not as bad as it was. Are you werewolf? No Jane healed me. Ok we need to plan a attack on the vampire cultist. I hear that they are taking refuge in Dragonkeep. Where I have heard there is 12 of them. but there is only seven of us they have wipe out any other coven of witchs near here. Wait a second look at the wall a message scriber what dose this means the enemy is my friend and if you outsmart me you my have my book. Amazing this is her tomb. Everyone step back in the name of Joan open now open now. Then the rocks started to crumble and the rock were gone then two tombs apparent. Ok this one says the word turn to English here lays me or my enemy. I have to think. Rayne I need that bow then Jane came to my left me and Summer will come with you. Fine I gave Summer my dagger. Here girl keep it then I gave my sword to Rayne. Let go I seen a track of a werewolf and a blood trail. Wait Jane this is to easy a werewolf would stay in human form wait did you hear that then two vampire appear and one I knew as Sam and the other Cisro we repsent the Assain gulid and our council is order the elimotion of one of you witch Joan we wish you not to be harmed but the council thinks that Anna is a risk to our family. No she my sister you will do no such thing. You have no choice this is out of you power. Move or we move you Joan .now we all threw sunlight bombs at them they diapperd and then the other came out no don't then Sam grab Summer by the throat and threw her at a tree then I shot at Sam in the head. But then Cisro kick my hand and the bow fell out of my hand then Jane did a front filp and kick Cisro in the head but then Sam kneed Jane in the face and she fell to the floor bleeding then Alec ran at Sam an cut her head off. No Cisoro grab him by the neck and snap his leg then threw him in the cave then Rayne went to stab Cisro but Sam got the sword and threw the sword a tree and puch him straight in the I grab Janes and my Dagger and sliced and dised at Sam the I felt a fist of stone puch in the neck. Then Anna ran out with 3 sunlight bombs and threw all of them at Cisro. Wrong move she said and ran and grab Anna by the hair and said you know what I like most about this job the fresher the blood comes when you fear that you are going to die and we have our the luck that you will die from my hand as you killed my mate but I think to repay the faver I kill you Then she puch Anna in the face. No I jumped up and threw a fireball at her but then out off no where she broke my spine and put me up agins a tree and said im sorry but this must be done you will thank me one day. Then she ran in the cave and dragged out Alec by the hair. Now she took a small axe from her dress so befor I kill you have any dieing words. You die said a voice and a tall women with red hair. drawed a sword. You werewolf scrum Sam said and then Anna grab the axe out of Sam hand and the red haired women stabed her in the chest. A shriek came from Sam and she went to dust. Then my eyes closed.i woke up in the cave and Jane nose was difently broken. How long was I out? Three hours. Is everyone ok? no Summer didt make it they are having a furial for her. And is the scriber ok? Yes. I look in the cave and there was Summers body which was I thought to be decomposing .I went over to Alec to give me my regerts for his lose. I so sorry about Summer but you should know she died in greatess. I know may I burn her here. Why may I ask. Because she always want her ashes threw in this cave. Then Alec turned to Summer body and said tell mum and dad I love them and im sorry for not be a good brother. Then he burned her body until it turned to dust. Jane are the others ok? Yes but rose is a bit burn and Anna is in shock. Did you know who that women who saved us was? no but I think that it was Anna attacker in the woods I think she regerts what happed and came to our aid. Ok I went over to the tomb .have you found anything new? Not really apart from a other message from her say blood will be spllied to gain enitry to my tomb. Want give me that knife. I slit my hand and rub it on the tomb then the tomb door fell down and then a figer begain to to appear in front of us but not the one I want to see. Vex what said a voice as cold as ice. run I said then she came out the tomb. Now baby Joan no way to teach a gust is it now. I turned around to see what she look like she had a picke cut and ivory skin and hair with a pair of very greenish and red eyes and had a cane in her right hand. Now where the book of arch. Everyone went silent. Fine I see you will make me do this the hard way. Then she grab the scriber by the neck and her fang drew from her teeth like two knife in her moth. One last chace or he dies. We don't know shrinek Jane can you just let him go. No I thirsty she sank her teeth his neck Rayne shrink Alec and as soon he ran at Vex she threw Rayne body at Alec and Jane took my sword from Rayne body and threw it to me and drew two daggers from her robes. You think you can take me old witch. Then Jane jumped to the air and kick Vex straight in the face and I ran forward and sliced Vex about 100 times until she kick me back and I flew out the cave and I see Taylor and Emily coming after me and then Jane. Now let dace witch she drew a sword from her cane and ran at Jane but then Emily grab the sword and threw the sword at a tree. Then Vex. Pick Emily up by the thorat and said new vampire are weaker then old ones you should rember that newbie and threw her at a tree. Then Taylor kick Vex in the chest and did a back flip behind her but vex kick her straight in the face and then Taylor was out cold. Then I got up and threw a fireball at Vex but she block it with a sheid of maicg. You ancestor may of took most of my maicg but forgot to take a basic but powerful blocking spell. Then I stared kicking and sliceing with my sword but Vex just easily block everyone move I made I was to tried to fight and then she with one figer push me over and then Jane got up and drew the daggers again. Let me die with honur at least and then Vex ran to the tree and threw the sword at Jane and the sword went right threw her heart and Vex came forward and took her sword from her chest Rip she said and Jane fell to the floor. and then she disapperd from sight and I just passout . I woke up and Anna was over me I am sorry Jane is dead Vex took her body to feed on I am sorry. It is fine Emily okay? Yes she a full vampire now but Rayne dead and Alec left because he gone to find and the kill the brotherhood council. Well he will die where Rose? Gone out to get food with Taylor .But they be attack. I know but we would strave to death aprat from I have permission to leave and Emily came out from the shadows I wish to join the council for the assain gulid . why I may I ask? because this is no place for a vampire only witch and im not joining Vex or the stealers or live a normal live because who will live with a monster. So with you blessing I wish to leave this coven. Ok then Emily ran out of I got up now with just you and me Anna what should we do. Well it think we should put a shied that repley vampires and hope Taylor and rose find food. Ok. For the next three days we did very little as Rose and Taylor caght good food with the much mony do we have I asked. 6oo good coins. Replaed Anna. Ok I am take a trip in to Riverwood to see will Jasper hook us up with some food and weapons. Ok where my green cowl. Here Anna threw it to me. I am coming with you. No you to tried. Don't even started Joan I have be stuck in this cave for to long now I want to take a trip to the village. Ok where you cowl? I have in my bag here now I get the gold. We left the cave with one of Jane daggers for Anna and my sword. Then I transport just outside the village where no one would see us. Then I look at the market looking for jasper but I could not see him any where. then I ask a blacksmith who was working his forge did he know where Jasper was. He in a cottage just three miles from here the village thane demaed that he move our be killed for trading with a werewolf called Scarlet who was wanted for 17 murder in Nevo. oh can you show us where he is. I do you one better I bring to him for 50 gold coin each.20 Anna said the man face went to surpse same as my I never knew Anna could bagen. 25 is the as low as I can go the blacksmith said. Deal Anna repled and we followed the blacksmith to the stables where he took out 4 horse and put raines on them and said jump in the back and he whip the horse once with a whip and we were off. So what are you name? he ask. My is Anna and this is Joan. My is Bill. Are you from out of the village?yes. then I ask why do you want to know? Just being ride the carriage ok fine he said. Then about 1 hour later we were at Jaspers house. Thank you. We give him his 40 coin. And Anna ask I buy that whip for ten golden conis . Fair eongh he said and threw her the whip. Do you need a lift back he said greedly. No we make our own way back I said. Then I knock on the door and Jasper open it a bit. Who are you what do you want I am not saleing to vampires or werewolf. It me Joan. Oh he unlocked the door. How has old Jane be he asked. Dead Anna said. Oh what Anna don't tell me you are a werewolf now. No I am still a witch Jane healed befor I would of be turend. Ok we need food and wepaons. I have 6 axes 3 crossbows 1 steel whip and 39 sunlight bombs and 4 spell books how to cast a sun spell but it a trick one. And food I have ale rum some rabbit legs and I think elk meat. We will pay 470 for them that ok Jasper. No charge you are my friends. Stop we know you need the mony take it. Ok wait I forgot I have a new acid bomb very good against a large amort of enmys. Thanks. Then I took all the stuff and transport back to the cave. Here Taylor take 10 sunlight bombs and a axe. Rose take this spell and 14 sunlight bombs I have my sword and the acid bomb. And Anna you take the steel whip. We split up Anna and me you and Taylor ok Rose. I arrived with Anna at my side to Dragonskeep and there was 2 vampire feeding under the shade of the black night I ran forward and the female ran at me but I pluged my sword in her heart and the male shriek in anger you little bitch. Then grab me by the throat but then a whip wrap around his neck and then there was a bliding light and the vampire turned to dust thanks Anna I said. 10 more to go I said. We opened the wooden door and there were 4 vampire talking about Vex. Vampire1.i think she should be killed for leaving us to die and. Then Anna step on a stick. Bella James that you then me and Anna threw a light bomb at the four of them then one jumped to the roof the rest turned to dust. No Robert she shriek. She jumped on Anna but then a fireball went by her was a women with pink hair and was wearing a dress with a load of sunlight bombs strip on by a leather belt and 2 crossbows and two daggers on her belt .get up she said. I am Mesa and you are. I am Joan arch and this is my sister Anna. Well how many are left? 6 I think I replad. Ok here I gi


End file.
